The Key to The Dragon World (may change)
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: Lucy find out about her secret and the answers to her questions and find out her fate, something that she never had imagined in her life. [I don't own Fairy Tail and this is a Nalu!]
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting a new story and this one can be a little similar with the last one. I am going this first because I had the idea, second because I'm so bored, well anyways, this is a sad story where people die! I know I am very evil and I am a horrible person. And I m not so sure if this is going to stand, because I haven't really planned before writing it, so for the moment just leave it here.**

Prologue...

The year my mum died... the year when the dragons disappeared... the key to the dragon's world... each sacrifice...

I just start to understand the answer to all my questions. Why did my mum die? Why did the dragons disappeared? Why I'm I a celestial mage? Why my father hated me? And also why I am so close to dragon slayers and last what is my real fate?

Chapter 1

Just another peaceful day for all the people in Magnolia, but not for me. Is just another thing for me to worry about, and the question 'why I'm I connected to the dragons?' Was in my head 'I'm I really that important?' I know all the dragon slayers are trying to find their dragon and _I_ from all the people have to be connected to them in a special and sad way. Just like my mother when she died, and yet my fate is also going to be like her

"Hey Lucy? Are you ok? " my pink haired best friend asked worried

"Yeah I guess" I lied, no I can't tell him about me, I can't tell anyone about me. If I die then I can't let them involved in this. At least all I wanted was that they can be able to reunite with their dragons and that every one live happily

"No! You're lying Lucy, what is matter" he asked with his dark eyes on my chocolate ones

"Is nothing Natsu, I am fine" I faked a smile

"Ok if something is wrong then tell me and Happy or the guild, ok?" He asked

"All right, but you don't need to worried about me, I am ok" I said as we are close to the guild hall

He kicked the door open like every morning, I can't help but smile at his actions, sometimes it really make my days easier with the pink haired dragon slayer by my side but the thought of not seeing him again make my heard apart. And not to mention everyone in the guild. Natsu and Gray fighting, Ezra stopping them. I can't believe that I 'll miss that. Mira on the bar smiling at everyone, Levy talking to Gargeel and Lily by his side, Wendy with the rest of the girls and Carla. Elfman yelling man all over the place, his sister Lisanna try to stop him. Lauxs talking with the rest of his team.

"Lucy? Are you sure you are ok?" Natsu asked again

"Yeah, didn't I say that I am all right?" I faked a smile and had to hold back my tears

"Come on guys, who is in the mood to go on a mission?" Ezra asked after finishing her cake

"Me of course!" Natsu jumped "aye sir" said Happy

"Calm down flame brain, we don't want a burned down guild hall" Gray said in a cold vice

"What did you say stripper?" He asked lighting his hand on fire

"What go flame brain?" He said in his fighting position

"Are you guys fighting again?" Ezra said in a scary voice Which made the two stop from what they were doing

"Of course not, we are best friend, right Natsu?" Said Gray holding each other for life "aye" Natsu replied

"Good that is good"said Erza start to relax

soon I 'll never see them again. I sighed as I thought

 **ok so, this is the first chapter. And by the way. The time line of this story iis after the GMG, and the Tartaros never happens in this story, so is not the story of the dragons described in the manga,[sorry for the spoiler]**

 **He reason why she knew all this is going to be in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Well anyways, here came another chapter, lately I have been busy with my other stories so I haven't really pay so much attention to this. Also sorry that the last chapter was very short, I 'll try to make this one longer

I changed something from the last chapter. Instead of her knowing from the dragons I changed to a different reason, and it is explained here in this chapter

And I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Of course, a mission perfect for the mood, do I have to die? In a time like this, when I finally find my happiness again. When mama died the world around me just turned into some kind of nightmare, papa was cold toward me. I really was strong to be able to holed that back for who knows how many years until the day that changed again just in a good way. I am very thankful for him, Natsu, will you forgive me for not telling you this? All you wanted was to see Igneel. You tried so hard to find him. Anyways you will see him some days.

"Lucy...? "Someone touched my shoulders that broke from my thoughts "are you really ok? We have been calling you for a while" Natsu asked

"She is weird" sappy said laughing

'Yeah I 'll even miss him and his insults' I thought before smilled sadly "yeah, right whatever" I said before walking away from them" Lucy wait, are you sure that you are not sick?" Natsu asked

"Sick? Why would I be?" I faked a laugh

"Come on guys, or we will leave you along!" Erza yelled in front of us

"Coming!" I shouted back "see Natsu nothing matters, let's go or Erza will kill us" I walked away not wanting him realise my secrets maybe I am just scared. I sighed

"All right, coming..."He said but still suspecting my lies. I hate, it really the when I have to lie to people... this case my best friend to be exact

Time skip after the mission (I'll basically skip the missions because the most import and thing in this story is not that)

I feel it, my magic is changing, that is part of the process knowing that maybe some of my blocked memories is all coming back to me. And that I don't have too much more time until the final process, maybe just maybe I'll unlock the gate to the Dragon world.

right is until the next 7th ofJuly of this year's dragon festival. Just like eclipse gate, only this time the dragons will be free from dark magic and Acnologia. Mama didn't have the power to kill him, that is why she died and the dragons had to be locked back to there world.

"Lucy... Lucy" someone broke my thoughts putting one hand in front of my face "did you hear what I said?" He asked

"What? Did you say something?. Sorry I wasn't listening" I said

"Really Lucy whats up with you laterally? You are acting very strange and sometimes you stopped listening. And today you didn't even yelled at at Happy or me for teasing you. Are sure that you are not sick or something?" He asked with a worried expression

"Oh... yeah, I am ok just thinking, yeah that is all, besides why would I be sick? Really you guys there is nothing to worried about" I said

"Come on tell me what is wrong, I know you are lying" "aye"

"Nothing is wrong and is not a lie, I am very tired, I think I am going home to rest a little, do what ever you guys wants" I said

I never played attention to what they said next because I was thinking again. I really don't know how much longer I can hide this from everyone else. Some day I have to tell them about my secrets, maybe when I get all my lost memories back? Or the day before I die? Or never and let the others find out by themselves?

I haven't realise until I reached to my apartment, opening the doors with out to much attention to the house I took of the cloth and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"This is relaxing!" Get into the hot water that relaxed all mind and body. I don't want to think about that right now in this moment. It will just ruin the moments.

When I get out to find the most-what can I use here?-normal thing? That always happens in my home. Natsu ! Of course, if he is not here it won't be my normal life anymore. Guess will miss this too huh?"

"What are you doing here anyways? Today I am too tired to kick you out, now go please, I don't want to deal with you. Really I am ok, if that is what you came for and if you want food then serve yourselve " I whispered

For my surprise he hugged me, close to his chest" Lucy, come one tell me what is wrong? I know you are not ok and that all the smiles are fake and every time we ask you always lie to us. Now tell me what is wrong? I will help you. That what friends are for, right?" He smiled

In that moment what I really want to do is to cry, but I have to be strong" I see, so in the end I can't hide this from you anymore, please don't be mad if I tell you what is wrong with me. I know after I tell you about it you have all the rights to hate me or to be mad for hiding this from you and all our friends... " tears falling down and he hold me closer

"Is ok, you know that I will never get mad at you, and I'm sure no matter what it is the guild won't either, they will help you and me too, I'll always be there for you"

"Thank you Natsu" I whispered knowing that he'll hear me "well I am scared, scared that someday I'll die, and also scared of my new fate and some memories that is blocked inside me, what if I will forget all the memories with you guys when I remember those old ones? I don't want that"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand"

"I knew you'll say that, well it all started last week when I had a dream, no a vision

Flashback

 _oh! I am so tired, that mission was horrible, Natsu burned a large amount of the forest, Gray had frozen other parts and Erza however didn't do many damage, really surprising_

 _I really need a good night sleep_

 _I closed my eyes letting myself relax on my bad trying to sleep_

 _(Dream)_

 _is all black... "where am I?" I asked to nowhere in particular_

 _"Dont worry, Lucy dear, you are in your mind" a familiar voice said 'no it can't be'_

 _"Mama? It that you?" She appeared_

 _"Yes, and no, actually you are in your mind" she explained_

 _"In my mind? What do you mean? Is this just a dream or real?"I was really worried and somehow also happy to see my mother_

 _"Listen Lucy, this is very import and, you have to pay attention to me no matter what, ok? And this is not a dream, all the things that you are going to hear now are true" my mother answered with very serious face that I have never seen before_

 _I simply nodded not able to speak any word "ok then as you know all the dragons had disappeared on July 7th of the year x777" she paused nd I nodded "also I died that day. The truth of my death is because I had to fight against Acnologia the dark dragon. It originally want to lock all the other dragons in there world. Before the dragons could stay here on Earthland because the last legendary celestial wizard, my mother blocked him away from us. But he managed to break free that is why I had to do what my mother left out but i couldn't stop when that time came. I was killed as soon Acnologia managed to lock away the dragons to there way."my mother explained_

 _"Do you mean that I am the next one to save them? But I am not powerful at all. The last time I was almost killed by that thing. Even the most powerful wizard in Fairy tail can deal him"_

 _"All right if I am right then soon will be your 18th birthday, right? Then all you have to know is that your memories will came back after you turn 18, until then you have to train harder. When the Times cakes you will know what to do. The date is the next 7th of July" she explained before disappearing in front of me_

 _"Wait!" I screamed but only to find myself in my bad again_

 _What a strange thing... I thought_

End of flashback

"After that vision I stated to feel strange. Sometimes I have dreams or more vision or if there even memories of something and I don't know. That is why I am scared, please don't be mad at me"

"Uh? Why would I be mad? I am just worried about you and now I guess I am more worried then before, I want to help you if that is ok with you. Also I am sure that the others won't mind either" Natsu smiled

"Thank you but I can't let you guys help me with this, I am the one who is supposed to kill the thing, if I die I won't let others suffer with me and lose their life's because of me. I want to protect everyone, protect you, happy, everybody in the guild, all Magnolia and all Earthland. Is just a single person that died saving the world, besides you will see Igneel again, and other dragon slayers will also see their parents" I smiled but then looking up to see his hair covering his eyes

"No!, I won't let you go along, I don't want to lose you again, like last time, I had enough watching your future self die in front of me, only this time you will really disappear from the world. " from his voice I can tell he is crying

"Natsu... I.." I don't know what to say, I don't want him to cry or suffer because of me.

"I can't lose you, I never imagine a future without you, I promised the other Lucy that I'll protect our future. I won't broke the promise. I'd rather not to see Igneel then you die and leave me. I love you" this time he looked at me with watery eyes I can't help but to cry with him, he love me... why is this so hard? I feel so happy from the inside but I feel hurt at the same time. I can't leave him

I kissed him directly on the lips, they were warm,just like him, I feel so nice, and calm. Most of all I feel, safe every time with him on my side. After who knows how long we broke apart for air. I smiled "I love you too, I understand that, ok then I 'll let you guys help, but pledge promise me that you all will be ok and when the time came you make sure that you are safe" I moved close to his chest again listening his heartbeats and feel his warmth [AN ok I know that I am very bad at romance stuff, hope that is ok]

He kissed me again and smiled "sure I promise that if you promise me to stay alive"

"I'll try to"

* * *

 **I finished another chapter! An a long one too, basically this chapter explains almost everything. I know that the mmystery of the dragons have already been revealed, but I still like the idea that Lucy's mother Layla have something to do with the dragons, so basically I am making this one of that type. And strong Lucy! I love strong Lucy**

 **I suck at writing romance and don't know how to write a little kiss, so please tell me if that is ok, like I said I hate romance.**

 **anyways question you can ask anytime because I know this is very confusing.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**

 **Mariext~**


End file.
